Mission To Mars
by KronosTT
Summary: It is one day that Kyle Bane makes it to the experimental launch to Mars and that his crush is on with him. Will he win her heart or will he prevail on the mission. Or will John beat him to winning her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**MISSION TO MARS**

So I'm going to make this quick and easy. My name is Kyle Bane. So we are going to embark on a mission to mars. I know what you're going to say, "but dude, it's impossible to go to mars." I know it's impossible but everything is possible. Ok it's going to take about 2 1/2 years or around there to make it there. We are aboard the _Spacecraft 2._ Yea we tried once, but it was a completely a disaster. No one made it back, but that what's 5 months ago. Now it's our turn. Ok now I'm setting a few things up. Ok, it's done. I'm well fed, and well slept. "Blast off in 10 minutes!" "You ready Kyle?" "Yea, I'm a little nervous." That was my friend Andrea Johnson. She's pretty cool and smart, her hair is dark black and amber colored eyes. "You ready John?" John Rholand is my other friend, he is like super buff, but he is not the sharpest knife in the bundle. "A little hungry but..." "Lift off in 1 minute!" "Ok check your gear, AND double check it again," said Andrea. I checked mine, and checked it again. "10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2..." My heart stopped. For some reason I was scared. "1, LIFT OFF!"

I shaken so badly that just thinking about it makes me nauseas. "Ohhh," I groaned.

"Just handle it, just 1 more minute until we leave the atmosphere!" said Andrea, even though she said it like we were about to die. "Anyone have a soda?!" John yelled. "John, focus!" I yelled back at him. A minute later it was smooth. We had a better lift off than Spacecraft 1. "Release the gas tank. Enable all thrusters." "Enabling all thrusters" said John. "Released all thrusters," said Andrea. "Ok guys, just 3 months to go." I reassured my friends. "Seems like SOO LONG." John complained. Shouldn't be so bad. I mean out spacecraft is like huge. There's the cockpit, on our back there is a door which leads to a T. Imagine the bottom line of the T being where you exit and the top that looks like a 2-way. So on our left we have the beds and to the right there's the kitchen. "I'm heading to the kitchen" said John. "Don't eat all the food, man. We have about 5 months worth of food in there, and since it's you, don't eat more than 2 cans." I told John, he eats a lot. Maybe too much than needed. " So Kyle," Andrea said removing her space helmet. "I saw you scared," Andrea laughed while saying that. At times like this I would like John, to punch him so hard. He's a good punching bag. "Ok, I'll admit it. I was." "It's ok, I was scared to." Andrea said, she can understand about ANYTHING. "Yea! Kyle is a wimp!" John yelled from the kitchen. "Shut up John! Or I'll make you!"


	2. Chapter 2

**2 weeks later**

"Ughhh..." groaned John. "It's been about 2 weeks and I'm fed up with the ride to freaking mars." I was really anxious to get there. But these 2 weeks had been great. I had some feelings about matters. I even wrote a journal, but John read and I couldn't find it again, maybe because he LOST IT. "Hey, cheer up. We'll get there before you know it," Andrea assured. You want to know something? I have a crush on Andrea. A LITTLE ONE though. "Yea, I guessed I'm stressed. But I can calm down." I got out my iPad and checked through my mail. Got on YouTube and watched some videos. "John, stop eating my Pringles." " I'm not." Man, I can't believe he actually became an astronaut. But they had volunteers to go to mars, and we fortunately, we qualified. Well Andrea was my friend before and I told her to come. Okay enough of me. I'll tell you a little thing about Andrea. She is my crush. Well you know that already. She and I became best friends when I was in college. I was not the sharpest knife in the set, but she tutored me and she was the best. I started having feelings right when she and I made the qualifications. John on the other hand was a loner. He was smart though. We made it in 3 weeks ago. We had training for about a week. And I that's how I got to know John a little better. "Hey Kyle, are you going to eat that ham sandwich?" "Yes John. This is the third time and last time I'm telling you." Man, John can be a pain in the neck. " " Kyle can I ask you a question?" Andrea asked. " Yea, what do you need." " What do you think of me?" "Uhhh..." "Really, give me your opinion." That's when my heart stops. Comon, THINK of something! "Who do you like, Kyle?" Oh my god. She asked me who I liked. I was going to tell her, but I lied. " Can this wait I got to use the bathroom real quick! Keep that thought." I told her. " Okay." Man I never blushed like this before. I really do feel bad for leaving her though. " Okay, I left cause John was awake. If he hears, he will make fun of me, like usual." I said tensely. " No it's ok." " Ok who DO I like? Hmm, will you make fun of me if I do tell you who?" " No, you know I won't."

" Ok, I like y-" I wasn't sure to tell her. "Yo-u" " You like me? Seriously?" I decided to man up. "Yes I do like you. And if you don't like the idea then tell me." " Wow, I didn't know you felt the same way." " What did you just say? Andrea repeat that part please?" " I like you too." My heart skipped. My crush likes me too. I felt amazing. Then the most amazing thing happened. She got close to my face, and I brushed her hair, and right when I was going to make the first move, John asked " What's happening?" We got away from each other's face. " I think you two were about to kiss..." " NO WE WEREN'T!" I said immediately. Andrea blushed and said , " We weren't going to kiss, it was a secret that I was going to tell him." " Ok then. Love birds."


End file.
